ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Headless Horseman
Not to be confused with Headless Horseman from Insight Editions and IDW Comics The Headless HorsemanPeter Venkman (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Headless Motorcyclist" (1987) (DVD ts. 12:15-12:20). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "It's all tied into Washington Irving's story about the Headless Horseman, isn't it?" (Also known as The Headless Rider) is an infamous ghost from the folktale The Legend of Sleepy Hollow, which has been adapted into various books and movies. History The Headless Horseman failed to kill Ichabod Crane in the encounter "The Legend of Sleepy Hollow" is based on. Townspeople found Crane's horse and pieces of pumpkin the next morning. Crane crawled ashore and later started a family. He had a son and 20 years later, he, too, was chased by the Horseman.Kate (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Headless Motorcyclist" (1987) (DVD ts. 13:46-13:50). Time Life Entertainment. Kate says: "But 20 years later, the ghost returned." Even since then, he pursued the family with each new generation.Kate (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Headless Motorcyclist" (1987) (DVD ts. 12:34-12:36). Time Life Entertainment. Kate says: "He's my family's curse!"Kate (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Headless Motorcyclist" (1987) (DVD ts. 14:10-14:15). Time Life Entertainment. Kate says: "Ever since, the Headless Horseman has pursued my family and our friends." In the 20th century, the Horseman modified its appearance to resemble motorcyclists of the era. Kate, the latest descendant, lives in New York City near a bridge in order to protect herself. Water is a natural ionizing agent and causes a sudden drop in the Horseman's power.Ray Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Headless Motorcyclist" (1987) (DVD ts. 10:43-10:48). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "It's the water. He can't cross it. Water is a natural ionizing agent and --"Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Headless Motorcyclist" (1987) (DVD ts. 10:52-10:55). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "That would explain the sudden drop in power readings as we got close to the river." After making a scene at a social, Kate's jealous boyfriend, Bud, stormed off and was chased by the Horseman. Bud managed to get to a bridge, unaware it was the entity's weakness, but his car was destroyed by an exploding biker helmet. Lieutenant Frump suspected Peter Venkman sent the entity to attack Bud since Peter was selling a ghost protection policy and Bud is an insurance investigator. While retracing Bud's trail, Peter was also chased by the Horseman. They questioned Kate and learned the link between her and the Horseman. The Ghostbusters agreed to help capture it by setting an elaborate trap. While wearing a special helmet, Kate would read from a script and broadcast psychograms that caused the Horseman to manifest prematurely from an earth fissure. She would then hide in Ecto-1, which is outfitted with psycho-dampers that would hide her presence. Peter, on a motorcycle, would wear a second helmet that amplified psycho-imprints and draw the Horseman's attention. Peter then drove into a hologram, making the bridge over a river look like a street, generated by Egon Spengler. The Horseman followed and was effectively neutralized. Because of the torment Kate and her ancestors went through, the Ghostbusters let her activate the Trap so she could have the vengeance she deserved. Based On Legend According to legend, the Headless Horseman is the ghost of a Hesson Soldier from the Revolutionary War whose head was blown off by a stray cannonball, and he rides forth at night in search of his head. He is said to be unable to cross running water. Powers The Headless Horseman has the standard power of intangibility and can go through solid objects. Its unique ability is to throw its explosive head and regenerate a new one continuously. Likewise, the ionization factor is its weakness. It could not cross over running water without losing its P.K. energy. Classification While taking readings on their first encounter, Egon Spengler noted the Horseman had a "strong concentration of P.K. energy."Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Headless Motorcyclist" (1987) (DVD ts. 09:05-09:08). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Seems to have quite a strong concentration of P.K. energy." Egon later noted the Horseman was a "simple ectoplasmic manifestation of 12.5 on the Flammarion Scale."Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Headless Motorcyclist" (1987) (DVD ts. 18:20-18:26). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "This is just a simple ectoplasmic manifestation of 12.5 on the Flammarion Scale." Also See *Headless Horseman from IDW Comics Trivia *In the episode call sheet, the Headless Horseman is listed as "Motorcycle Ghost".Marsha Goodman (1986). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "The Headless Motorcyclist" (1986). *In Ghostbusters Issue #2 page 19, the Headless Horseman appears in the street by the bear statue. Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"The Headless Motorcyclist" References Gallery Collages HeadlessHorsemaninTheHeadlessMotorcyclistepisodeCollage3.png HeadlessHorsemaninTheHeadlessMotorcyclistepisodeCollage2.png Primary Canon Headlesshorsemanpregb.jpg|First version HeadlessHorseman14.jpg Headlesshorsemanpregb2.jpg|Second version HeadlessHorseman02.jpg|Manifesting HeadlessHorseman04.jpg HeadlessHorseman05.jpg HeadlessHorseman06.jpg HeadlessHorseman07.jpg HeadlessHorseman08.jpg HeadlessHorseman09.jpg HeadlessHorseman10.jpg HeadlessHorseman11.jpg 043-09.png HeadlessHorseman12.jpg HeadlessHorseman13.jpg HeadlessHorseman15.jpg HeadlessHorseman16.jpg 043-11.png|Immobilized on bridge HeadlessHorseman17.jpg HeadlessHorseman03.jpg|Trapped Secondary Canon HeadlessMotorcyclistIDWOngoing2.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #2 Category:Ghosts Category:RGB Characters Category:Legends